Heavy Days in Doomtown
Heavy Days in Doomtown was a festival held in Copenhagen, Denmark and described as "A DIY celebration of all things slow and heavy". This festival would last for four editions spanning between 2012 and 2015. Background 2012 The inaugural edition of Heavy Days in Doomtown would be held between 3 and 6 May 2012 in Copenhagen at various venues. The first day of the festival (Thursday 3 May) would be held at the alternative venue Stengade. This night also had exhibitions by graphic artists David V. D'andrea, Glyn Scrawled and The 13th Sign Collective. The main festival would be hosted Ungsomshuset, Dortheavej 61. The main days would feature two stages and an outdoor area, 10 bands per day plus vegan foodstands, merch area, happenings, artinstallations, projections and more. Lastly on 6 May will be a cooldown day in Copenhagens freetown Christiania with moviescreenings at Christianias cinema, Byens Lys, accoustic outdoor jam, liveshows, food and drinks at Café Månefiskeren and the final concert at Loppen.Nuclear War Now Thursday 3 May Friday 4 May Saturday 5 May Sunday 6 May 2013 The second edition of Heavy Days in Doomtown between 2 and 5 May 2013. Expanding on the previous edition the festival would hold their usual pre-fest at Stengade but expand the two-stage main fest to the remaining three days.All Metal Fest Thursday 2 May Friday 3 May Saturday 4 May Sunday 5 May 2014 The third edition of Heavy Days in Doomtown would be held between 1 and 4 May 2014 in Copenhagen. The Thursday edition would this time be hosted at Loppen instead of Stengade. Notably this edition would add DJs over the weekend, performing in the area between each of the stages.DJ Acid Cloak would host on Thursday and Saturday while DJ Rockadelica would host on Friday and Sunday./ Heavy Days in Doomtown via Wayback Machine Thursday 1 May Friday 2 May Saturday 3 May Sunday 4 May 2015 The fourth and final edition of Heavy Days in Doomtown would be held between 30 April and 3 May 2015 at Ungdomshuset in Copenhagen. Like previous editions the Thursday pre-fest would be held at Loppen (and sell out). Like the previous year the festival would host DJs assigned to each day: DJ Martin Mordor on 30 April, DJ Jennie-Ann on 1 May and DJ Rockadelica on 3 May. Special bands would be assigned to the lobby area known as Biblioteket: Kati Knox on 1 May, Ill Wicker performing an acoustic set on 2 May and Myreskær on 3 May. It would be announced in advance that this would be the final edition of the festival, with intents to go out with a bang. Ultimately the festival producers felt the final edition was a major success to close out.Heavy Days in Doomtown Official via Wayback Machine Thursday 30 April Friday 1 May Saturday 2 May Sunday 3 May External Links *Official Page via Internet Wayback Machine *Review via Sludgelord *Article on the inaugural edition *Last.fm info on the 2013 edition *Smells Like Sweat Documentary via Invisible Oranges *Info via AllMetalFest *HDDT 2012 via Behance *HDDT Warmup Weekend (2013) *2012 Edition review *2012 Blog Article References Category:Event Category:Festival Category:Copenhagen Category:Denmark Category:Heavy Days in Doomtown